


一个Harry/Severus的脑洞+短打合集

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 没头没尾的脑洞+短打储藏处
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 36





	1. SS吃醋梗

魔杖尖端划过空气，绿色的字体漂浮在空中。斯内普扫了一眼那行数字，合上了手里的书。  
身侧的壁炉里空荡荡的，除了尚未来得及清扫的灰尘外什么都没有。狭小的窗户外是黑漆漆的夜色和滴滴答答的雨声。斯内普捏着魔杖的那只手漫无目的地动了动，窗帘迅速合拢，将所有恼人的动静都关在了外面。  
屋子里陷入了一种绝对的寂静，几乎到了令人心神不宁的地步。蜘蛛尾巷的另外一位住客在凌晨时分依然不知所踪这件事让斯内普无端地感到愤怒——对自己的和对这里的那位住客波特的兼而有之。  
斯内普恨极了自己现在的样子，像个被抛弃的可怜虫。而扮演上位者的波特大概正洋洋得意地把他那贫瘠的大脑浸泡在火焰威士忌或者随便什么高度酒精里，享受着被那些美艳性感的女巫们包围的快乐。  
但斯内普只能忍受这个。因为今天是红发韦斯莱的单身派对，所以波特有充足的理由夜不归宿。  
该死的单身派对。  
该死的韦斯莱。  
斯内普丢下了看到一半的书，他决定去洗个澡然后熄掉屋子里所有的灯去睡觉。今晚不会有人回来了，斯内普对自己说。他从卧室里拿出那件已经洗得发白的灰色衬衫式长睡衣，钻进了洗澡间。  
流动的水声使得斯内普暂时失去了对室内状况的掌控，他离开那个雾气环绕的小空间时已经是二十分钟后了。斯内普穿着灰色的睡衣，任由黑发上的水珠滴滴答答地打湿他肩膀上的那块布料。他想给自己施个魔咒弄干湿漉漉的头发和遭了殃的睡衣，但他把魔杖忘在客厅了。斯内普踩着拖鞋向客厅走去，在他打开那扇通往客厅的门前，听到了壁炉里冒出飞路火焰的声音。  
哈利穿着他离开蜘蛛尾巷时穿得那件麻瓜气息十足的T恤，身上是斯内普最讨厌的酒精味，混杂陌生女人的香水和口红的味道，还有烦人的韦斯莱的气息。他糟糕到斯内普在闻到这些气味时就立刻沉下了脸，甚至都没有察觉到哈利挥了挥魔杖为他烘干了头发和湿哒哒的衣服。  
“嗨，西弗，晚上好。”哈利的舌头听起来还属于他自己，“我以为你已经睡了。”  
斯内普没有搭理他。没有挖苦，没有嘲讽，什么都没有。那个黑头发的老男人就静静地站在门口，薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，一言不发地盯着哈利。  
哈利走了过去，带着那身让斯内普恶心的味道。他抬起手臂想抱住自己的爱人，却被斯内普躲开了。  
“别靠近我！”斯内普用那种低沉的，仿佛蛇语的嘶声警告哈利。他单薄的身体套在那件曾经合身如今却显得有些宽松的睡衣下面，像幽灵似的从哈利面前晃了过去。  
哈利皱起眉头。他用力地将斯内普扯着胳膊拽了回来，斯内普被他按在旁边的沙发上，哈利用暴力镇压了斯内普的挣扎，斯内普整个人陷入了柔软的陷阱似的不动了。  
但是哈利没有堵住斯内普的嘴巴，没有含住斯内普的舌头吮吸。所以斯内普还能在他耳边压低了声音咆哮。  
“滚开！”斯内普听起来愤怒极了，他苍白的脸颊因为刚才的挣扎和怒火染上了一抹红。他恶狠狠地瞪着哈利的绿眼睛，说：“从我身上下去，波特。别对着我撒酒疯，这里没有你的好哥们，也没有可爱迷人的女巫，只有一个讨人厌的丑陋油腻的老蝙蝠！所以为什么不滚回韦斯莱家去呢，现在还不到凌晨一点，你还有大把好时光。”  
“我没有喝醉，西弗。我只喝了一点点。”哈利一边说话，一边低下头去亲吻斯内普的额头，眉心，那个显眼的鹰钩鼻，还有那两片刻薄无比的嘴唇。他在酒精的驱使下，有些兴奋地腾出了一只手掐着斯内普的下巴迫使身下的男人张开嘴，承受他的侵犯。哈利的舌头扫过斯内普的牙齿、上颚，勾着斯内普那条懒散的不愿意回应的舌头，强迫他感受自己的热情。  
斯内普差点被哈利身上的味道熏到窒息。他想推开这个不知天高地厚的小孩子，然后把他塞进壁炉里让他滚蛋。如果他已经醉到说不清陋居的地址，斯内普还可以大发善心地用移形换影送他一程。  
但这一切注定只能是他的想象，因为混蛋哈利·波特正骑在他身上啃他的嘴唇。伟大的救世主甚至不再满足于用舌头戏玩他可怜的老教授，抓到魔杖的哈利对着不大配合的斯内普用了一个束缚咒，他解开了斯内普睡衣的扣子，用那根冬青木魔杖在斯内普的胸口画着圈。  
斯内普苍白细瘦的腿被哈利摆成了一个耻辱的姿势，哈利的手滑到他的腿间，发现斯内普并没有兴奋起来。他有些疑惑地抬起头，借着灯光看到斯内普的眼圈有点发红。  
“滚-下-去。”斯内普一字一顿地对哈利说。  
“西弗？”  
“去找给你留下那些香水味的女巫，别靠近我。”  
哈利因为斯内普的话愣了一下。他不明白斯内普说的女巫是谁，这是他今晚第二次从斯内普嘴里听到这个词了，他因为爱人这种无端的近乎于指责他出轨的态度而感到委屈。  
“该死的。”哈利低声咒骂了一句，“我没有和别人乱来，西弗勒斯，你——”  
他本想说，西弗勒斯你真是个无可救药的混蛋，你怀疑全世界，猜忌所有人，你对我毫无信任，你是不是根本就不爱我。  
就在这些话即将脱口而出的瞬间，哈利突然想到了乔治和弗雷德的那个恶作剧，想到了被强行换上女装的罗恩和那些朋友之间的打闹、玩笑以及分别时的拥抱。  
哈利的脸立刻红了起来，他给自己来了个清理一新后，半是愧疚，半是喜悦地问：“你吃醋了？因为我身上的味道？”  
“什么？！”被拆穿了的斯内普看起来马上就要挣脱束缚咒跳起来给哈利一个阿瓦达索命。但他在对上哈利的绿眼睛后立刻垂下睫毛躲开哈利的目光，嘴上却没有饶过哈利：“毫无疑问，波特，你确实得了妄想症。你身上的味道？我为什么要因为你身上的味道——”  
“那是乔治和弗雷德的恶作剧。他们给罗恩准备了一件女装，当然还有配套的那些女孩子用的东西。没有什么女巫——我的意思是，除了赫敏、卢娜这些你认识的人之外，没有其他的女巫——她们都知道我爱你，而她们对我除了朋友之间的喜爱之外也并不存在其他的感情。”  
斯内普现在的样子看起来像是被噎了一下。哈利看到他藏在黑发里的耳尖发红，看到他有些不好意思地扭过了脸。  
“我不会道歉的。”斯内普的声音像是在自言自语，“也不会因为你翘掉了最好的朋友的单身派对回来陪我而感到荣幸。”  
“当然，当然。”哈利已经能够准确地解读斯内普的情绪和他带刺的话语里隐藏的真意。青年俯下身，在斯内普脸上讨好似的亲了亲。  
“哼。”  
“我知道你爱我。”哈利说。  
“自恋。”斯内普翻了个白眼。

END


	2. 雪天赖床梗

黑湖边，山毛榉树落下最后一片叶子，风号哭着穿过它光秃秃的树干，向霍格沃茨宣告冬季的来临。

公共休息室的炉火比以往燃烧得更旺。打着哈欠的高年级生们告别被窝，套上羊毛衫，裹好围巾和外套，迈入寒风中。

今天是三年级生们第一次参观霍格莫德的日子，斯莱特林们兴奋的议论声穿透院长办公室的门板，叫醒了睡得并不踏实的哈利。他深受生物钟的影响，总是在天亮前睁开眼睛。

此时大概刚过八点，头顶那扇小小的窗户里透进了稀薄的阳光。哈利侧耳细听，有风声，有学生的笑闹声，还有靴子踩在雪地上的声响。

羽绒被里裹着的另一个人在半梦半醒间不高兴地皱了皱眉头，他赌气一般，翻了个身，把后背贴向哈利的胸口。斯内普的头顶磨蹭着哈利的下巴，魔药教授把嘴巴和耳朵都埋进被子里，口齿不清地嘟囔了几句，听起来像是在咒骂愚蠢幼稚的学生们。

哈利在斯内普闷死自己之前，将他从被窝里挖了出来。救世主往下挪了挪身体，召回躺在地板上的另一只枕头。松软暖和的那个被垫在斯内普颈后，那头黑色的齐肩发乱糟糟地纠缠在一起，有几根被带起了静电，贴上哈利的手指。

弗利维教授的扩音咒语搅乱了斯内普的睡眠计划，老蝙蝠睁开双眼，愤怒地瞪向窗外。黑眼睛里还残余着未褪尽的朦胧睡意，斯内普发挥出了平日里七分之一的威慑力，像只气鼓鼓的猫。

“曼德拉草的晨间聚会？”斯内普刻薄地评价道。

“他们就快离开了。”

“无意义的聒噪。”斯内普合上眼睛，眉头依然没有放松。他平躺在枕头上，苍白的手指抓住被子向上提了提，盖住了他的大鼻子。

哈利摸到了床头的魔杖，“或许你需要个静音咒？”

“外面下雪了，波特。”斯内普说。他躲在温暖的被窝里，躲在哈利·波特的怀抱里，因为渗入地窖的凉意打了个哆嗦。

湿润寒冷的雪花飘落在地面上，融化变成水，钻进土壤，地下室的空气中带上了雪的味道。

哈利燃起了小壁炉中快要熄灭的火焰。他环着斯内普的腰，收紧胳膊。他们的脚趾纠缠在一起，被子滑落到斯内普的下巴尖。斯内普终于得救，微微张开嘴巴，呼吸着开始升温的空气。

哈利蹭了蹭斯内普的耳朵，问他：“你的烧是不是退了？”

“大概吧。”斯内普敷衍地回答。狂风卷起小雪堆，袭击了他们的窗户。斯莱特林鼻腔发痒，狠狠打了个喷嚏。

“再睡一会儿吧，西弗。”哈利的手搭上斯内普的额头，他望着因为生病和冬天的被窝意识迷糊的爱人，心里不合时宜地涌上一股幸福的情绪。

他打算亲亲他的西弗勒斯。哈利这样想着，凑了上去。他以为斯内普又睡着了，纳吉尼留下的伤疤他垂下睫毛就能看到。

救世主志在必得的嘴唇距离魔药学教授还有一英寸，一只温暖的手掌隔开了他们。

“不行，波特，会传染的。”斯内普推开哈利的脑袋。他依然闭着眼睛，动作轻柔，嗓音和缓。

哈利有些失望地将怀里的人抱得更紧。他在心里埋怨着感冒病毒，埋怨霍格沃茨这场不期而至的冬雪。

雪花听到了他的不满，风吹得它们漫天散开。壁炉里的火焰渐渐有熄灭的趋势，重回梦乡的斯内普又努力往哈利怀里钻了钻。

END


	3. hp吃醋梗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMSS过去式提及

没有黑巫师出没的周末，难得温暖的晴天。身着卫衣和牛仔裤的哈利·波特在对角巷与西里斯·布莱克碰面，救世主轻车熟路地在丽痕书店找出一本能砸死人的魔药学著作，丢下几个金加隆后询问他的教父：“猪头酒吧还是三把扫帚？”  
“你已经过了去弗洛林冷饮店的年纪了吗？”西里斯反问，“我们为什么不直接在霍格莫德见面？”  
哈利将那本与他本人格格不入的魔药书夹在腋下，另一只手轻推眼镜：“因为西弗勒斯——”  
“停停停。”西里斯不耐烦地做了个手势，“讨人厌的斯内普，这是第几次了？”  
“第三次。”哈利叹气，“六个月以来的第三次。”  
“又是马尔福？”  
“是啊，又是马尔福。不过这次是小马尔福——他中了迷情剂，西弗赶去拯救马尔福家族的颜面。”哈利有些幸灾乐祸地说。  
他们最终决定去三把扫帚好好喝几杯——哈利只喝黄油啤酒，因为斯内普不喜欢浓重的酒精味。  
西里斯点了一杯威士忌，和哈利围着桌子漫无目的地聊着天。话题不断变换，在西里斯表达过他对傲罗指挥部小隔间的不满后，时任魔法部法律执行司司长的救世主开始向他的教父抱怨起自己的爱人，霍格沃茨魔法学校现任校长西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
“我们结婚快三年了，他大部分时候还是叫我‘波特’。除了接吻和上床，他的大脑封闭术总是在无休止地运转，好像他不这么做，我就会像伏地魔一样读他的脑子似的。看在梅林的份上，西里斯，我是他的丈夫！”  
对婚姻没什么兴趣的西里斯实在不大能领会教子的烦恼，就像他不明白哈利为什么非要跟那只油腻腻的鼻涕精结婚一样。卷发的格兰芬多敷衍地拍了拍哈利的胳膊当做安慰，同时喉头一滚，吞下一口威士忌。  
“还有卢修斯·马尔福。”哈利像是突然想起了这号人，他愤怒地补充道，“西弗勒斯几乎每个月都会收到他的邀请函，现在连那只秃头白鼬的猫头鹰都开始出现在我们家的窗台上了！下一个是谁，纳西莎·马尔福吗？”  
“哦，闭嘴吧哈利。”西里斯并不想在温馨的亲子时刻听到他堂姐的名字。布莱克家族唯一的继承人将空酒杯推到远处，带着几分醉意，对他正在借黄油啤酒消愁的教子说：“关于马尔福的那部分，说实话，我并不意外。或许别人没注意到，但这逃不过我的眼睛——”西里斯用两根手指比划了一下，“相信我，鼻……斯内普是马尔福的哈巴狗，他们从我一年级时就混在一起。马尔福毕业之后，他们也依然保持着联系，多难得！在学校的时候，斯内普收到的那些包裹几乎全是马尔福寄给他的。所以，只是几封邀请函而已，学着别那么惊讶，好吗？”  
哈利不高兴地皱眉，看得出，他对西里斯的观点非常不满。  
“我和罗恩也是好朋友，但他并不会持之以恒地用信件轰炸我，更不会邀请我去他和赫敏那里小住几天。顺带一提，我们上次聚会是一个半月前。我知道西弗和他有些魔药生意上的往来，但是，见鬼的，马尔福没有老婆吗？”  
西里斯翻了个白眼，“他有。别让我提那个名字好吗？”  
哈利没有接话，他又要了一杯黄油啤酒，坐在椅子上生闷气。西里斯续满他的威士忌，喝了一口。  
“你刚才提到你和罗恩——”西里斯一边说一边笑起来，他将酒杯砸在桌上，几个人朝他看过来，“并不是一个恰当的类比，哈利。”  
“嗯？”  
”你和罗恩，马尔福和斯内普。”西里斯停顿了一下，他深灰色的眼睛转了转，压低声音凑近哈利，“告诉我，你和罗恩接过吻吗？”  
“什么？！”哈利几乎因为这句话跳了起来，他迅速后撤自己的椅子，远离他莫名开始发疯的教父，“该死的，当然没有！我们是好朋友，没有人会和自己的好朋友接吻！”  
西里斯再次发出笑声，他拿起魔杖，从自己的太阳穴抽出一缕银色的丝状物。哈利对那东西不陌生，西里斯顺手将一只空杯子变成玻璃瓶后把它塞进去，递给哈利。  
“拿去。”西里斯大方地说。  
“这是什么？”哈利伸手接过来。  
“我的记忆。”西里斯回答，“正好能够回答你刚才的问题——有人会和自己的好朋友接吻，鼻涕精就是那个人。”  
哈利握着玻璃瓶的手抖了一下，他甚至没有计较西里斯对斯内普的称呼。那个可怜的瓶子掉在三把扫帚的木桌子上，咕噜咕噜滚下桌面，撞在他的腿上。他犹豫了几秒，西里斯再次端起酒杯时，哈利抓起那个玻璃瓶塞进自己的口袋里。  
他们默契地没有继续这个话题，喝光手中的酒后，二人在三把扫帚门口分别。西里斯幻影移形回去格里莫广场12号，哈利则选择步行前往霍格沃茨。

斯内普走出霍格沃茨校长办公室的壁炉，掸去衣袍上并不存在的炉灰。他转过脸，救世主哈利·波特正坐在那张属于校长的椅子上，隔着一个大大的冥想盆瞪着他。  
银色的物质在冥想盆中发着光，哈利的脸上浮动着一块光斑。那抹跳动的颜色映衬着他的绿眸。略显昏暗的校长室里，曾经的黄金男孩儿表现得深沉而难以捉摸。  
“你在这里做什么，波特？”斯内普有些不悦地回瞪，他指着冥想盆，语气中掺杂了怒意，“冥想盆里是谁的记忆？魔法部终于因为缺少资金支持而濒临停摆了吗，否则它的司长为什么会未经允许使用我的冥想盆？”  
“西里斯的。”哈利回答。  
记忆丝被哈利用魔杖捞起来塞回玻璃瓶中，冥想盆在漂浮咒的作用下回到架子上。斯内普无视哈利的行为，他正盯着那个小瓶子，用一种看脏东西的眼神，丝毫不掩饰他对布莱克的厌恶。  
“那只蠢狗滚回阿兹卡班去了吗？”斯内普恶毒地诅咒道。  
“只是一点有趣的东西。”  
哈利说着，从椅子上站起来。他绕开桌子，快速逼近斯内普，扯着男人的手腕走了几步，将霍格沃茨的校长摔进办公桌后的椅子里。  
斯内普迅速举起魔杖，杖尖指向哈利的胸口。他狼狈地用一只手撑起自己的身体，冲着哈利怒吼：“波特，你在发什么疯！”  
“和马尔福聊得开心吗？”哈利问。  
“卢修斯？波特，你——”  
“卢修斯？”  
哈利模仿斯内普的语气，他站在斯内普面前，握着斯内普的手腕，慢慢用力。斯内普被迫松开那根黑色的桦木魔杖，它从主人的掌心滑坠至校长室的地毯上，然后被救世主一脚踢到台阶下。  
斯内普从鼻腔发出吃痛的闷哼，哈利松开他的手腕。余光瞥见斯内普苍白消瘦的腕骨，那里的皮肤上残余着暗红色指印，哈利抓起那只还未来得及收回的手，放在唇边亲了亲。  
“抱歉，西弗，我弄疼你了。”  
“疯子！”斯内普想抽回自己饱受摧残的右手，哈利却抓着它，让他和自己十指相扣。做完这件事，哈利便朝着斯内普压了过来，斯内普被迫弯曲自己的手肘，哈利的鼻尖贴着他的鼻尖，那双绿眼睛在圆眼镜片后死死地盯着他。  
“叫我‘哈利’。”救世主温柔地提出自己的诉求，他亲吻着斯内普的颧骨。  
不知是害羞还是愤怒，斯内普的脸颊染上一抹淡红。他用实际行动拒绝了救世主的提议：“波特！”  
哈利立刻在他脸颊上狠狠咬了一口。斯内普瞪大那双无神的黑眼睛，开始挣扎着试图掀翻压在他身上的混蛋。  
“是‘哈利’。”救世主用舌头舔着自己留下的牙印，舌头在斯内普的脸上留下水渍，另一只手则掐住了斯内普的下巴，“你和马尔福互称教名，却喊我‘波特’？或许我有义务提醒你，我才是你的丈夫，西弗勒斯。”  
“滚下去！”  
不幸落入下风的斯内普依然气势十足地向救世主发出命令，只是救世主对此充耳不闻。哈利凭借力量的差距将斯内普禁锢在椅子上，强迫他仰起脸看着自己。斯内普油腻的黑色长发向后垂落，露出了他的整张脸。那双像枯井一样的眼睛比他的鹰钩鼻更惹眼，里面毫无生气，毫无感情。  
“面对我的时候，不需要使用大脑封闭术，西弗勒斯。”哈利提出今天的第二个要求，他的表情不再是那种不可捉摸的冷漠，年轻的格兰芬多嘴角下撇，表现得既受伤，又委屈，“别像防备伏地魔那样对待我，好吗？”  
“别在校长室乱喊乱叫，波特。”斯内普坚持着自己的立场，依然用他们共享的那个姓氏称呼自己的丈夫。他脸上的神情始终称不上愉悦，但那原本僵直的右手五指正轻轻向下合拢，覆盖住哈利突出的手指骨节，“布莱克给你灌了胡话饮料吗？或许你可以屈尊瞧瞧现在是谁压在我身上，顺便帮忙找回我的魔杖。”  
“我以为你已经习惯了。”哈利挑了挑眉，假装没听到斯内普的后一个要求。  
他低下头，咬住斯内普的嘴唇，掐着斯内普下巴的手指轻轻摩挲男人的下颌骨。斯内普顺从地被囚禁在椅子里，哈利伸出舌头舔着那两片薄薄的唇瓣，舔得斯内普又湿又痒，那还带着牙印的颧骨上的红色愈发明显。  
贴着斯内普的嘴唇发出含糊不清的命令，救世主的舌尖带着黄油啤酒的甜味，钻进他前任教授的口中，搅弄那条躲躲藏藏的舌头，强迫它和自己纠缠。来不及吞咽的口水顺着斯内普的唇角滑落，流过哈利的手指和被钳制的下颌，一直爬进斯内普黑袍的高领中。  
持续许久的深吻令斯内普有些头晕目眩，哈利的动作像是想将他吞下去似的，连喘息的时间都不愿意施舍。斯内普的颈椎在抗议，他发出“唔唔”的声音，用眼神哀求他的丈夫放开他已经快要失去知觉的舌头。  
哈利在看到那双黑色的眸子里重新焕发出代表情感的光彩时，终于决定暂时饶过斯内普。他退出斯内普的口腔，转而轻轻地吮吻起斯内普的唇瓣。年轻人的动作温柔而珍惜，他一边吻，一边擦去斯内普下巴上的水痕。  
“马尔福这样吻过你吗？”  
哈利突然发问。斯内普僵在了椅子上。他的视线在爱人的脸上聚焦，继承自莉莉的那双绿眼睛正平静地注视着他。斯内普能感觉到，哈利依然与他十指相扣，丝毫没有想要放开的意思。  
“没有。”斯内普否认，他的脸颊和耳朵上残留着刚才那一吻留下的热度，这令他显露出些许温和的情绪。没有羞恼，没有暴怒，他给出哈利想要的那个答案，“只有你，哈利。一直都只有你。”  
哈利满意地露出微笑。属于法律执行司司长的强硬和冷漠像是从未存在过，他又变回了斯内普熟悉的那个哈利·波特，温柔，体贴，包容的丈夫。  
他没有向斯内普提起自己在西里斯的记忆中看到的画面：对角巷无人的夹道里，十四岁的斯内普仰起脸，卢修斯·马尔福飞快地在他唇上亲了一下，然后转头查看他们刚才的举动有没有被其他人瞧见。  
那或许是这二人之间唯一一次逾矩。哈利在心底里嘲笑马尔福——胆小鬼，那根本算不上是个吻，哈利·波特依然是第一个吻过西弗勒斯·斯内普的人。  
离开校长室之前，哈利负责将被他们搞得乱七八糟的校长办公桌和座椅整理一新。斯内普气呼呼地走下台阶，捡起他的魔杖。  
记仇的斯莱特林用目光锁定哈利牛仔裤拉链所在的位置，那里有个可疑的弧度。本着为了丈夫身体健康着想的目的，斯内普毫不犹豫地给哈利来了一个清水如泉。

END


	4. HP长个子梗

十一岁的哈利瘦瘦小小，一副营养不良的模样。他坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，披着他那件略有些宽敞的巫师袍，与斯内普隔空对望。明亮的灯光之下，斯内普的表情一览无余。他瞧上去不怎么高兴，深深地看了哈利一眼后缓慢地转过脑袋，敷衍着奇洛发起的谈话。  
哈利将斯内普的打量当做对大难不死的男孩的好奇，唯独他额角伤疤传来的刺痛提醒着他，事情或许并没有他猜测的那么简单。

十二岁的哈利已经习惯来自斯内普的挖苦、嘲讽和时不时的关禁闭或者罚劳动服务。斯莱特林的地窖是整个霍格沃茨里，他最讨厌但有时候又不得不去的地方。那个黑漆漆的魔药教授大部分时间都坐在他堆满论文的办公桌后，握着羽毛笔，用力地在羊皮纸上划下一个个大大的“T”。  
斯内普就是这样，仿佛对一切都不满意。他浑身上下缠绕着阴森森的怨气，两根手指嫌弃地捏起一张论文在空气中抖了抖。哈利放下手里的鼻涕虫，转头看着他。  
“波特！”斯内普听起来很生气，他从办公桌后像一阵风似的刮了出来。哈利赶紧起身，他长高了一些，不过依然需要仰视他的魔药教授。  
“发生什么事了？”  
“这是什么？”斯内普把羊皮纸戳到哈利面前。  
哈利看着那些歪歪扭扭的笔迹，嘴巴张了张，没发出半点声音。他无法向这个严格的、爱找他茬的老混蛋解释，他是如何在魁地奇比赛前，用了两个小时胡乱拼凑出这篇作业的。  
斯内普俯视着男孩有些躲闪的绿眼睛，哈利几乎能闻到他身上传来的那种苦涩的药物气息。格兰芬多没有低下头，或许是他的态度激怒了斯内普。下一秒，还戴着沾满鼻涕虫粘液的手套的哈利就被斯内普揪着衣领从地窖里丢了出来。

哈利问过其他曾经在斯内普的地窖中洗刷坩埚或者处理简单魔药材料的朋友，他似乎是唯一一个被斯内普用这种方式赶出来的学生。十四岁的哈利站在阴冷的地下室走廊里，一边抚平衣料上被斯内普抓出的褶皱，一边走向洒满月光的阶梯。秋末冬初的霍格沃茨有些寒冷，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
哈利揉着自己的鼻子，他嗅到自己指尖上沾染的书籍淡淡霉味。那是斯内普的藏书留下的味道，哈利怀疑，如果斯内普不把它们拿出去晒晒太阳，那些珍贵的魔药学和黑魔法书籍迟早会像这只斯莱特林老蝙蝠一样，在地窖里腐烂的。  
他本不该关心斯内普是不是会因为常年缺乏阳光照射而长出蘑菇或者变成吸血鬼，但在为舞伴辗转反侧的某个晚上，哈利突然想起那个总是孑然独行的斯莱特林。  
他会和谁一起来参加舞会呢？

十五岁的哈利几乎每天都会长高一点。西里斯拍着他的肩膀，信誓旦旦地向哈利保证，他一定能长到詹姆·波特那么高的。  
哈利不知道他爸爸有多高，但从西里斯在空气中比划的高度看来，詹姆·波特至少比斯内普高出半个头。  
他有些兴奋地将克利切准备的食物塞进嘴里，期待着自己能够俯视斯内普的那天。哈利在夜晚梦见他的魔药学教授，那个黑漆漆的老男人乖巧地蜷缩在他怀里，头顶靠着他的下巴，被他一只手环住腰肢动弹不得。  
梦中那种征服、掌控的快感太过美好，哈利留恋着不愿意睁开眼睛。直到楼下传来响声，罗恩拍着门板叫醒了他。  
“斯内普来了。”罗恩撇撇嘴，“那个油腻腻的蠢蛋！”  
哈利不记得自己有没有回应罗恩，他对那天唯一的记忆就是斯内普带来的关于大脑封闭术课程的消息。当他站在地窖的地板上，用魔杖指着斯内普，试图阻止对方入侵他的大脑时，哈利不合时宜地发现，他和斯内普的身高差比起四年前，已经缩短到一个令他惊喜的距离。  
这件无聊的小事像流星划过夜空一般掠过哈利的脑海，快到斯内普都没有逮住它的小尾巴。  
后来的某堂课上，斯内普终于抓到了哈利的错误。那是一次不能原谅的冒犯，斯莱特林苍白枯瘦的手指紧紧捏着哈利的肩膀，哈利对上他充满怒火的黑眼睛。藏着记忆的冥想盆在一边旋转发光。斯内普狠狠地摇晃哈利，然后像过去那样，揪着哈利的领子，用力地将他从地窖里推了出去。  
门板拍在哈利脸上，哈利还保持着从冥想盆中抬起头时的那副惊愕表情。他在斯内普的办公室门口站了一会儿，忍不住抬手摸了摸那扇似乎还在发抖的木门。

那是伏地魔被打败前，哈利最后一次被斯内普赶出地窖办公室。  
霍格沃茨之战损毁了学校的大半建筑，其中就包括斯莱特林的公共休息室和地窖。哈利从废墟之中翻找出部分斯内普的藏书，将灰尘吹拂干净，暂时存放到格里莫广场12号。那些书籍在斯内普离开圣芒戈的第二天，被哈利按照记忆中的摆放顺序，依次放回地窖新做的书架上。新的学年，又一次被斯内普关禁闭的哈利推开地窖的门时，第一眼就看见了它们。  
“有些实在找不回来。”哈利指着书架，不好意思地抓抓头发，“如果你想要的话，我再买给你，教授。”  
“富有的波特先生，在一无所有的老教授面前炫耀你的存款？”斯内普从论文中抬起头，假笑着瞥了哈利一眼，“真可惜，那些都是绝版。”  
“这只是个承诺罢了，教授。”说完这句话，哈利熟练地戴上手套，对斯内普接踵而至的嘲讽充耳不闻，开始处理他面前的鼻涕虫。  
地窖阴冷潮湿，哈利听到斯内普的咳嗽声。救世主擦了擦额头上的汗，空出一只手来用魔杖操纵着茶壶，给办公桌上的空茶杯里添满热茶。斯内普手中的羽毛笔微微停顿，在羊皮纸上留下一滩红色的墨迹。  
哈利收起魔杖，继续埋头将黏糊糊的鼻涕虫按照斯内普的要求切成片。他左手边的桶已经快见底，空气中又出现了哈利曾经非常熟悉的，抖动羊皮纸的声音。  
“波特，这是什么？”斯内普问。  
哈利捞出最后一只鼻涕虫，利落地将它处理好，然后摘下手套，站起身来。  
斯内普没有像往常一样，将那张羊皮纸甩在哈利脸上，或是贴在他的眼镜片上。那只裹在黑袍子里的斯莱特林蝙蝠只是坐在椅子里，不高兴地瞪着满脸笑容的哈利。  
“如您所见，是我的论文，关于流液草的十二种作用。”哈利走到斯内普面前。他特意绕过办公桌，站在斯内普的右手边，俯视着他的教授。  
斯内普被这个没有礼貌的小屁孩气得够呛，他狠狠推开椅子站起来，手指抓住哈利的前襟，试图将哈利向外推。  
以往需要仰视他的男孩如今像一堵墙似的，结结实实地挡在他面前。推搡无果的斯内普望着哈利的脸和男孩宽厚的肩膀，一时间有些慌张。无论如何，斯莱特林都绝不能向格兰芬多退让，攥着哈利校袍的手指没有放松，魔药教授恶狠狠地瞪着这个或许偷吃了增高魔药的小混蛋试图恐吓对方。  
哈利仿佛没有接收到任何来自斯内普的威慑信息，他只是呆愣地看着那双会发光的黑眸。  
斯内普的眼睛很黑，甚至有点漂亮，睫毛长长的，刮擦过掌心的话会是什么感觉？  
斯内普身上这是什么魔药的气味，有点苦，但一点都不惹人厌烦。  
哈利一边胡思乱想着，一边抬起手，轻轻地覆盖上斯内普的眼睛。斯内普好像眨了眨眼，睫毛像猫儿一样蹭过哈利的手心，撩拨得哈利心尖发痒。  
十八岁的救世主男孩经不住诱惑，揽住他正在发愣老教授的腰，微微低头，在男人的嘴唇上响亮地亲了一口。

END


End file.
